high school
by werewolf dj
Summary: Hiccup haddock is a famous dirt bike racer but is forced to move to the small town of berk to finish high school what will be in store for him
1. Chapter 1

**I'm kinda wondering if this will be just a normal Astrid x hiccup story or a hiccup x ruffnut so while I'm deciding what it will be you guys can review on what you want to see**

Astrids p.o.v

I had all my friends over "hey you guys want some snacks" I asked "sure" everyone said I got up and hurried to the kitchen because I didn't want to miss the dirt bike races mainly because of the huge crush I had on hiccup haddock the 3rd he's very fast he nick named his bike the night fury it was the color black and moved like lightning in my group of friends was snotlout Jorgenson who was always trying to impress me the twins ruffnut and tuffnut thorston they loved destruction and mayhem then there was fishlegs ingerman he was the smartest of our group we lived in a small town called berk it's mostly forest but that's the way everyone likes it I heard a shout from the living room "it's starting" said ruffnut I ran back snacks in hand and sat down "don't worry ruffnut" said with a mouth full of chips "you didn't miss your boyfriend" I blushed a little bit she was referring to hiccup they all ready knew I had a crush on him our conversation was interrupted by roars of motors we looked on the screen to see dirt bikes side by side racing on the track hiccup was in front and everyone cheered when he crossed the finish line.

"And there you have it folks hiccup haddock just won yet again" one of the announcers said "that's right Tim and here he is now folks" he looked off camera a few seconds later hiccup appeared on camera "hello Bob Tim" he said as he sat down in the chair "now hiccup clear something up for me" Bob said "I've heard a lot of rumors about this being your last race for a while" this caught the attention of the group "well guys the rumors about that are true my agent was contacted by some people who I guess are important because they said that if I don't go back and finish high school then I won't be able to race again so I figured that may as well do it now so me and my mom are moving get to a small town to finish school speaking of which I got to go" he said standing up and leaving we shut the TV off after that wow I said they stayed for a little bit we all lived on the same street so it didn't take that long for them to get home after talking they all left one by one expect for ruffnut we went up stairs since my mom said she could spend the night "Astrid" my mom yelled from down stairs "yeah" I shouted back from the top of the stairs "do you girls want any dinner" she asked I looked over at ruff she shook her head "no mom were good" "OK" she said we ran to my room the rest of the night me and ruffnut talked about boys and she teased me about hiccup "you got a crush on him too" I said she blushed a little no I don't she said trying to hide it as best she can I laughed honestly I thought I didn't know who's crush was bigger.

Hiccups p.o.v

Man this was rough I thought as I laid in bed not only do i have to go back to school I had to do it in a small little town called berk... well actually I could still practice in the woods on my dirt bike but I didn't want to go back to high school I wanted to race but it's either I don't race for a few years or I don't race again I started to get tired so I closed my eyes I don't know when I fell asleep


	2. fainting

Astrid p.o.v.

I woke up the next morning in my bed I looked over and seen ruffnut still asleep in a sleeping bag I looked at the time it was 8:30 I jolted up which woke ruff too "what is it " she asked still tired "it's 8:30" she stood up and we got ready for school we got down stairs grabbed some quick breakfast and ran out the door just in time to see the gang walking down the street towards school we ran after them and that's when I noticed that the house across the street from mine and in between ruffnuts and tuffnuts and snotlouts had a for sale sign on it like it always did but had sold on it "oh new neighbors great" I heard snotlout say as he seen what I was looking at which got the attention of the entire group might not be so bad I thought as we continue to school

Time skip 2 weeks later me and ruff was walking back from school snotlout and tuff had detention and fishlegs went to the library I was walking on the opposite side of the street because we had seen a moving truck parked out front this morning so I wanted to see if I could see the new neighbors as I got closer to the house I seen a guy in a dirt bike helmet and goggles wearing jeans and a brown and green muscle shirt he looked like he just got back from riding he was sitting on a chair in the garage working on a dirt bike "cool bike" ruff shouted when we were in front of the house he looked up at us because of the goggles I couldn't see his eyes "thanks my best one is in the shed out back" he said his voice muffled by the helmet "where'd you move from" I asked "my mom and me moved around a lot so I hadn't spend too much time in a place to call it home" he said "so how long are you staying here for" ruff asked "I'm staying here until I finish school then I'm off" he said I'm guessing that he noticed that his helmet was still on "oh sorry" he said fiddling with his helmet strap "no problem" ruff said oh I realized we didn't tell him our names "I'm Astrid this is ruffnut" I said "nice to meet you" he said finally getting his strap off he took off his helmet and his goggles

"I'm hiccup" he said looking up and shaking his head ruffling his hair then everything else went black I think I fainted.

I woke up in my bed I looked around my room and I seen ruffnut in the chair in my room on her phone I sat up and she looked up from her phone "hey sleepy" head she said putting her phone in her pocket "hey" I said rubbing the sleep from my eyes "I had the craziest dream" I started but she cut me off "don't tell me hiccup haddock moved in across the road" "how did you know that" I asked she was starting to freak me out she pulled out her phone "check out my screen saver" she said then handing me her phone I hit the button on the side and when it came on I seen hiccup haddock carrying me bridal style me fainted in his arms standing in my door way to my house my parents weren't home thank god I was in deep thought when ruff had pulled me out of it "hey don't faint again" she said with a laugh "h-he carried me" was all I could say "yeah right up to the bed and sat you down" my eyes widened and my head slowly turned my head to the poster of hiccup above my bed

"Yep he seen that too" ruff said " he said when you could come down without fainting he would autograph it for you" she said with a chuckle my face was red as a tomato "so what happened while I was asleep" I asked not much he came in put you on your bed asked if I would be OK until you woke up then left 'wow' I thought.

 **OK so I'm having second thoughts about this story I'm working on another story and I don't see this one going anywhere so I'm going to focus on the other httyd story which I'm hoping to make it longer**


End file.
